Extra Curricular Activities
by Aquari Lynnel
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru invite one of their regulars to a private Host session, but she gets more than she bargained for. HikaruxKaoruxOC


~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

Aphelia belongs to my good friend Kas-chan.

**WARNING**: This fic contains het and yaoi. Read at your own risk. You have been warned.

**Extra-Curricular Activities**

Icy blue eyes stared deeply at the two darling teens in front of her. Tucking a small lock of hair behind her ear, the blond spoke. "Why is the clubroom empty today?"

"This is a special service just for you Aphelia," replied Hikaru, a slight playful tone to his voice.

"Hikaru," Kaoru, his twin, moaned as he usually did. He began pouring the tea for the lovely lady. "I thought it was supposed to be just the two of us."

Turning and cupping his twin's chin, he leaned in close, mere inches from the other's mouth. "Don't worry Kaoru," he said seductively, "We'll have plenty of alone time later."

Blushing deeply, the girl became entranced by the display of brotherly love and mindlessly grabbed the cup of tea and slowly sipped it. Suddenly, both sets of golden eyes shifted to stare deviously at her. It was at that moment, her mind turned fuzzy. Confused, she stood and only caused the dizziness to get worse. Letting go of each other, the twins turned their bodies to face her completely, placing a hand on their hips with a satisfied smirk on their faces. Aphelia tried to take a few steps, but she merely succeeded in dropping the tea cup and collapsing onto the floor beside the table.

"Aw," Kaoru pouted, crouching near her limp body. "She broke the tea cup."

Trying her best to stay conscious, ice blue eyes blinked repeatedly before finally slowly closing. Her mind barely registered the sensation of being lifted before everything went blank.

It was some time later before the blond began to regain consciousness. She could hear voices around her, unfortunately she couldn't make out what they were saying let alone who was talking. Hoping someone would hear her and explain what happened, she attempted to speak, but it merely came out in moans.

"Kaoru, I think she's waking up."

Icy blue eyes finally fluttered open. Unfortunately, everything was still blurry. However, she could tell that someone was lying next to her, arm bent to help prop up their head. Eyes focusing a bit more, she could make out auburn hair. It was one of the twins, but she was unsure as to which one.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"You seem to have fainted," responded a voice from her other side.

Quickly turning her head, she saw the other twin lying next to her as well. Just in the world was going on. After a few minutes of silence, her vision finally returned and her head felt clear again.

"Thanks," the blond stated, "I'm feeling much better now." As she attempted to sit upright, it was then she realized she was unable to move anything sans her head and legs. Panic overtook her. "What's going on!" she demanded.

One of the twins shifted behind her and sat her up. Aphelia took that time to examine her body. Not a trace of clothing on her body. Just ropes wound perfectly around her with knots in various places. She recognized this from her research. The knots were supposed to be resting above sexual pressure points. Blushing lightly, she jerked her hands in a futile attempt to free herself from the bondage.

"You're wasting your time," Hikaru said, "Those ropes won't break very easily, and they're tied perfectly."

He maneuvered himself to stand in front of the blond, not a bit of clothing on his body, which made his erection stand out even more. The girl quickly redirected her gaze away from the twin, blush deepening even more. It was then she noticed that they were on a very large bed that had been spread out in the clubroom.

Kaoru roughly grabbed her chin and turned her to face his twin once more. "Isn't this what you want?" he questioned her.

"Why would I want this!" she proclaimed while fighting to look away.

Strutting over towards her, Hikaru kneeled in front of her face before his twin released his hold on her chin. Golden eyes pinned her in place. "Don't think we haven't noticed," he said as one of his hands cupped her right breast. "We know you've been researching this kind of thing."

"I-I've no idea what you're referring to," she stammered out.

She felt a sigh behind her. "I think she wants to do this the hard way Hikaru."

"I believe she does Kaoru."

Without a moment's notice, Hikaru closed the distance between their mouths and passionately kissed her. When she refused to part her lips, his free hand reached up and grabbed her chin forcefully, squeezing until her mouth opened enough for his tongue to slide in. Instinctively, the blond pulled her tongue back, but this only caused the invader to burrow deeper into her mouth. After a few swipes of their tongues touching, she gave into the kiss, dueling Hikaru for dominance over her mouth. Releasing his hold on her chin, he slowly pulled back, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them.

Reaching around from behind, Kaoru began to cup and squeeze her breasts while occasionally tweaking her nipples. Aphelia's blush deepened considerably and her mouth was slightly parted to allow the pants to come out. No, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of her moans just yet. Hikaru stood and aligned his erection with her mouth. The blond instantly shut her mouth as he rubbed himself against her lips. Reaching down, the auburn teen pinched her nose closed as tightly as he could. The moment she opened her mouth to breath, he rammed himself into her moist cavern, moaning softly in response to the sensation.

Kaoru smirked. "She's going to fight us every step of the way isn't she?"

The other teen moaned softly again as he thrust himself in and out of her mouth. "Nah, I think she'll eventually go with it."

Still smirking, the twin behind her began to lightly lick and nip at the exposed flesh on her neck and shoulder. His right hand moved off of her breast and slowly working its way south on her body. Stopping momentarily to rub her clit, the teen shoved two fingers as deeply as he could into her most intimate spot. The blond tossed her head back and moaned loudly in response. Both twins smirked in unison, as Hikaru grabbed some locks of her hair and pulled her back onto his erection. The more Kaoru rubbed her insides and thrust his fingers, the more quickly her tongue worked itself over the cock in her mouth.

Both hands now holding onto her hair, Hikaru gritted his teeth. "Kaoru, back off."

Ignoring his twin, the teen merely increased his rubbing and thrusting. Unable to contain himself any longer, Hikaru moaned and held the girl's head tightly as he released himself into her mouth. Letting go, he collapsed onto the bed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. Using his left hand, Kaoru passionately kissed the girl, essentially forcing her to swallow his twin's cum. Releasing her mouth, he increased his rubbing and thrusting more so and added a third finger. Mere seconds after added the third finger, Aphelia threw her head back yet again, and moaned fairly loud, as her insides clamped tightly around the teen's fingers. As she panted, trying to regain her breath, he slowly slid his fingers out before bringing them up to his lips for a taste.

He maneuvered himself out from behind the girl, who managed to keep herself upright, and walked over to where his twin sat panting. Crouching, his golden eyes met those of his twin, and he inched closer to the other teen's face.

"Hikaru," he teased. "You're a growing boy; you should have much more stamina than this."

Closing the distance, he engulfed his brother's lips in a passionate kiss, his free hand snaking down to gently rub the teen's limp cock. Ice blue eyes, watched intently as the two boys made out before her, instantly turning her back on. Kaoru was suddenly roughly pushed off.

"We only joked about doing this!" he exclaimed surprised. "Kaoru, we're brothers!"

Ignoring him, Kaoru pushed Hikaru to lay flat on the bed. Using his free hand, he grabbed his brother's wrists and forcefully pinned them above his head. He instantly returned to kissing him and rubbing his cock. Aphelia watched, unable to move or do anything as Hikaru's limp cock slowly became a full erection. Releasing his lips and wrists, Kaoru began to lick a trail down to his brother's newly revived cock. Placing a small kiss on the tip, his pink tongue darted out and began to lick just the tip. Unable to resist any further, Hikaru gently grabbed a handful of his twin's hair and forced him to take his erection as deeply into his mouth as he could. This continued for a few minutes, before the blond could no longer take the pain that throbbed between her legs.

"Ahem," she said. "As much as I'd love for you to continue uninterrupted, could you please untie me? I'd like to go now."

Letting the erection slide out of his mouth, both twins looked to the girl in unison. Sitting upright, both twins crawled over to her, a devilish glint in their golden eyes.

"Wait!" she cried. "Don't, I want to go home!"

Practically leaping at her, the two knocked her down as Hikaru went for her left breast and Kaoru to the right. They both squeezed their respective breast while licking, nipping, and suckling on the nipple. Aphelia was a sight to behold. Platinum blond hair strewn about around her head, eyes half lidded and glazed over, lips parted slightly as she panted and moaned in pure ecstasy. Slowly the twins migrated off of her nipples and began licking a path down to her nether regions.

"Wait!" she cried again, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

Pushing her legs up and open, the two began to lick her wet pussy together, their tongues constantly brushing together. Her back arched almost painfully at the new sensation she felt. It was almost as if the twins were making out on her pussy. Well whatever they were doing, she didn't want them to stop. She felt a deep ache when the two back off and released their hold on her legs.

"Mmm," Hikaru moaned. "She's wet enough. I think we can do it." Just as he began to position himself in between her legs, his brother roughly grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face him.

"Hikaru!" he cried. "You said I could do it!"

"Fine," he sighed as he moved to allow the teen to move in between her legs. "You can have the front, I'll take the back."

"What!" Aphelia cried out, struggling against her bonds yet again.

"Don't worry," Hikaru said as he lay down behind her.

"We'll make you feel great," Kaoru finished as he lifted her to her knees and aligned her pussy with his twin's cock. Scooting closer, Kaoru aligned himself with her pussy as well.

"Hold on!" the blond cried, but it was too late.

The twins grabbed a firm hold on her hips and forced her down onto both of their cocks. She threw her head back yet again, crying out painfully at the tearing sensation she felt. Biting her lip, a small trickle of blood traveled from her pussy onto Hikaru.

"Whaddaya know," he said. "She was a virgin after all."

Taking care to not hurt her, the two began thrusting slowly waiting for a signal that she was ready for more. It was a few moments before she finally let go of her lip and began to pant slightly. Golden eyes connected with each other. The twins tightened their hold on the girl and began to thrust much more forcefully. At that moment, something snapped in Aphelia's mind and she just let herself go. Her head lolled front to back, side to side, as she moaned uncontrollably. A wonderfully warm sensation building up in her loins, one she had experienced many times on her own. However this one was much different, it was much more powerful.

"Kaoru," Hikaru grunted while gritting his teeth. "I'm about to cum."

"Me too," the boy moaned back.

That did. Aphelia's mind went blank as she practically screamed out in pure bliss. The tightening sensation was enough to push both the twins over simultaneously. Thrusting as deeply as possible, the two came inside the girl, moaning loudly as they did so. Letting go of her hips, the blond merely collapsed onto the bed, both cocks sliding out of her pussy. Her breathing came in ragged pants as she rode wave after wave of pleasure from her intense orgasm. The twins breathing seemed to return to normal before hers. Running a hand through his auburn hair, Hikaru smirked at the barely conscious girl.

"You think she's ready for round two?"

Falling back to a lay on the bed, Kaoru moaned. "Can't we rest a bit first? Besides, I don't think she's conscious anymore."

Just as the darkness began to consume her, Aphelia felt herself smiling. Yes, she'd be up for a second round after some rest. Of course, she wouldn't let the twins know that.

**~FIN~**

(**A/N**: This was a request from my friend Kas-chan. I do indeed hope she enjoys it. This was my first time writing a three-way, so I hope I did well. As always, if you read it, please review it!)


End file.
